


Love and Lust

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Digital Art, Drawing, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Sexual Content, Tegaki-blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These are extremely explicit contents. Genital Exposure Alert.<br/>Chapter 1 : With speech bubbles and pink small hearts to cover their assets :-)<br/>Chapter 2 : Fully exposed.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are extremely explicit contents. Genital Exposure Alert.  
> Chapter 1 : With speech bubbles and pink small hearts to cover their assets :-)  
> Chapter 2 : Fully exposed.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Love and Lust (Fully Exposed)

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
